<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen and Pregnant by Ihatechoosinganame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964774">Stolen and Pregnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatechoosinganame/pseuds/Ihatechoosinganame'>Ihatechoosinganame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatechoosinganame/pseuds/Ihatechoosinganame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry (fem) gets kidnapped from the train at end of her fifth year and she gets away about a month later. When she escapes, she brings with her something that would change her future. RAPE AND TORTURE WARNINGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry (fem) gets kidnapped from the train at end of her fifth year and she gets away about a <br/>month later. When she escapes, she brings with her something that would change her future. RAPE AND TORTURE WARNINGS</p>
<p>Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it is not mine. Will be mention of rape and torture. I won't get too detailed but if you have problems with that, be forewarned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The Hogwarts express was attacked. No one had expected it especially following the debacle at the ministry. They should have. The death eaters had been embarrassed by a group of students after all but no one saw it coming. Everything happened so fast. Some fought but most panicked and did not know what to do. </p>
<p>    The DA was different. They were well trained. The group of them fought hard and managed to take out a number of there attackers but it was not enough to stop the travesty that was to follow. </p>
<p> Harry Potter got separated when she went to protect a group of first years. While everyone was attacked, the best fighters went after her. Neville Longbottom took the crucio curse for her but was blasted back as she was completely surrounded. Though many tried, no one got there before she lost her wand and was grabbed. They did not kill her as many expected when she became wandless, instead, they grabbed her and disappeared, moments before the arrival of Aurors and Order members.  </p>
<p>    Neville pulled himself up and went to where she had gone picking up her wand. The DA all stepped forward, picking themselves up if they could, staring at the spot in absolute horror. She was gone. taken by death eaters and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it. They were too late and most of them feared that they would never see their friend again. </p>
<p>*<br/>6 weeks later<br/>*</p>
<p>    Harry was fighting not to collapse as she got as far away from Malfoy Manor as she could. She had her arm wrapped around her stomach protectively as she went, trying to hold herself together. She had escaped, something she had not thought possible. She did not know how long she was trapped in the death eaters dungeons but she did know she'd rather die than go back. She had managed to steal one of the Malfoys brooms after escaping the house but after flying for hours she was tired and lost. She knew she couldn't keep herself in the air much longer. Finally, she saw some signs of society and landed nearly collapsing as she hit the ground. Pulling up her stolen wand she summoned the day bus and went on. </p>
<p>    The driver looked at her in pure shock, she knew she was quite a mess, covered in blood and grime, barely managing to hold herself up. "Miss are you okay?"</p>
<p>    "I need a hospital," She stated cringing in pain. "I don't have any money but I need Saint Mungos."</p>
<p>    "Take a seat, it will be a bumpy ride," he warned closing the doors quickly not knowing if whoever attacked her was nearby but he didn't want to wait and find out. Dangerous times that it was. </p>
<p>    She took a seat and he drove even faster than normal to reach the magical hospital. "Thank you," She said getting off as she walked in the doors. She managed to get just inside the doors before a scream alerted staff and they came running towards her. </p>
<p>    "Let me help you, HEALERS..."</p>
<p>    "Call...call professor Dumbledore," She said as she let the women hold up her weight. "Tell him..."</p>
<p>    "Merlin your Harry Potter," the healer said, shocked interrupting as she recognized the missing hero.</p>
<p>    "That," Harry stated before collapsing completely unable to hold onto consciousness any longer now that she was safe. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>    She woke up and immediately prepared to fight, not that she expected that she would be able to make much of a difference. She was on her feet to try to run before she realised where she was. The group of healers and medi-witches backed up quickly, they were shocked that she had the strength to jump out of the bed. </p>
<p> Her relief ended when she saw a familiar black haired woman. "Bellatrix," Harry said trying to find a weapon before she faltered. While the women looked something like her torturer, she was different enough that she quickly realized they were not the same person. "Miss Potter, my name is Andromeda Tonks, you know my daughter Nymphadora right," The healer in the room asked gently. It wasn't that psychotic witches voice, now that she had a better the differences were obvious. It took her a second to realize what she was saying.  "Also, you might know my cousin Sirius Black. I can go if you want another healer. If I'm making you uncomfortable, I know I do look a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange." </p>
<p>    Harry's eyes widened realizing where she was, everything was still so blurry and she struggled to focus. She was free but a part of her wasn't convinced she had truly managed to escape. "Mongoes right," She asked shaking slightly, "wait your T-t-t-tonks mom." Tonks mom, that made sense. Tonks was a Black by her mother's side as was Bellatrix.</p>
<p>    "yes my daughter prefers that name," Andromeda stated. "Would you like a different healer?"</p>
<p>    Harry shook her head, where Bellatrix looked crazed and dark this women looked kind and warm. They were clearly two very different people and she had said Sirius. She wanted her godfather at the moment, one of his favorite cousins was as close as she could get. The room was too crowded though. She felt like she could barely breathe. "I w-w-want everyone else gone, just you," Harry requested. There were too many people there. She did not know if she could ask that but she would try. She wanted them all gone. She didn't want a bunch of strangers knowing what had happened to her. </p>
<p>    Andromeda nodded, "of course, everyone else will leave," She said and the others present did leave with barely a glance. After everything she had clearly been through, it was the least they could do. "I'm sorry for the fright, I do look a bit like my sister."</p>
<p>    "You look sane, she's not," Harry said bluntly. </p>
<p>    "Yes that is true, I Andromeda Tonks swear on my magic that I do not in any way support He who must not be named, Voldemort or the self-claimed Dark Lord, so I have sworn so mote magic dream true," she said as her magic swirled. Harry relaxed. "Is that okay."</p>
<p>    "Thank you," Harry said gratefully. She had not had to do that but the vow was really appreciated. No one would risk lieing in a magical vow. Especially one given without being requested. She had known that Andromeda wasn't a death eater but a part of her couldn't be sure.</p>
<p>    "I understand, I did have the displeasure of being raised with her," Andromeda stated. "Can you sit back down, your still injured. you've only been here long enough to heal your obvious injuries like the large wound on your arm and back, your broken leg and the gash to your hip. I still need to run a full scan."</p>
<p>    Harry was hesitant but laid back on the bed. "</p>
<p>    Andromeda could see her unease, she was still a child after all so she would do this gently. Explaining things normally made patients more comfortable with the excessive tests that would be done. "I need to run a scan that will tell me all the injuries you have suffered in the last three months, is that okay?" There was no way the women were going to go near her with a wand while she was awake after she had spent over a month and a half in a death eaters dungeon without permission. It would do more harm than good and ruin any trust she had gained with the oath.</p>
<p>    Harry nodded letting the healer run her scan, the women clearly had to take a deep breath before getting back to work now knowing all of the injuries present. Most of Harry's injuries had clearly been healed by a professional but she could still find traces. The last of them were recent, within the last twelve hours. There however was signs of the one thing she was hoping wasn't there. </p>
<p>    Andromeda pulled over a chair to the side of the bed and took a seat because she was in serious need of one due to the amount of magic she had just used. She also felt this talk would go better with them being on the same level. "Okay Harry, I want you to know anything said in here is between us okay?"</p>
<p>    "It always gets out."</p>
<p>    Andromeda cast a number of protective barriers to ensure no one could hear in, "better?"</p>
<p>    "Check for animagi can you do that."</p>
<p>    Andromeda did so finding it an odd request but she would do anything necessary to put her at ease, "none present. I cannot speak to anything about this as I am your healer, I cannot share what I find in an appointment except in cases of abuse or criminal investigations though in that case I need your permission and will not do anything without your okay."</p>
<p>    "How long was I there?"</p>
<p>    "you've been missing six weeks."</p>
<p>    Harry cringed, "Felt like an eternity," She admitted. Six weeks was a long time but it felt even longer. </p>
<p>    "I have no doubt," She said not even wanting to imagine the pain she must have felt. She already knew it was horrible based on the injuries the child had. She couldn't imagine going through such things herself. "Now talking about your injuries, I'll be blunt. You have had some nasty ones."</p>
<p>    Harry gave a cold chuckle at that, "Yeah I no-noticed."</p>
<p>    "Long term, there will be a lot of scars Harry, you were not healed in a way to prevent scars but so that you'd survive, relatively intact internally."</p>
<p>    "They healed me w-w-while I w-w-was between torture sessions," Harry returned coldly as the memories flashed before her eyes. </p>
<p>    Andromeda gave he a sad look, "Whatever knife was used to do the cutting was very dark, I can try in a couple years to see if the scars can be removed but dark objects like these do not allow for it normally."</p>
<p>    Harry closed her eyes taking a shaky breath. "Bellatrix," She growled.</p>
<p>
  <em>    "FILTHY LITTLE HALFBLOOD, NOW EVERYONE WILL KNOW HOW DIRTY YOU ARE WHEN WE DELIVER YOUR BODY TO THEM," Bellatrix shrieked happily as she carved Harry's skin. Eventually, she gave in and screamed as Bellatrix cut her, leaving long trails and her skin felt like it was frying not just being cut.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>    "FILTH, HALFBLOOD, MUDBLOOD, BLOODTRAITOR, TRAITOR, SLUT, WHORE, DIRTY, SLAG, FREAK, USELESS, PATHETIC," Words carved into her bruised and badly beaten body. She gave up screaming at the pain. Every time she passed out they'd wake her up again to continue. the worst of it was when she carved PROPERTY OF THE DARK LORD. It was even worse than when she trailed the knife over the lightning bolt scar and down over her eye. Just knowing the words were on her made her sick.</em>
</p>
<p>    Andromeda saw her shaking and stopped until she calmed down. "I can stop for a moment if you want."<br/> </p>
<p>  "N-no go on."<br/> </p>
<p>  'You have cruciotus damage, I'm afraid that the number of times you've been hit with it, you may have some slight tremors for the rest of your life but they should become less frequent as time passes. It is too late for an anti cruciotus to help at all. You have other scarring, what ....well whip marks I am guessing?"</p>
<p>    Harry nodded, "yeah." Just the mention of it reminded her of the pain of each strike. "Not normal ones...some were different. Made of flames or sharp spikes."</p>
<p>   Andromeda nodded. There weren't words to say for that so she continued, trying to keep professional even though she felt ill, "On your back, that scarring can be removed later on. Internal damage is minimal. I was expecting more. The main thing is...the scans showed signs of rape."</p>
<p>    Harry's eyes closed and she bit back vile, "Yes."</p>
<p>    This was not something she wanted to say but she knew she had to. "However they also show you being almost one month pregnant."</p>
<p>    Harry looked at her, her eyes seemed dead, "I know," Harry said surprising her. Considering where she was and how malnourished she was, it was near impossible for her to have noticed the symptoms so early. "That's w-why there's no internal damage. k-kept it on the skin to not harm the baby. If I did miscarry they just figured that they could make another but they found that...w-well my magic protected it."</p>
<p>    "There are options," Andromeda stated not sure what to think about that. It worried her more than everything else. Why did they want her to have a baby? "Muggle abortion is not a viable option for magical people because a person's magic will in most cases protect the baby. As your magic probably did since this sort of stress should have caused a miscarriage but the baby is strong and healthy though you are drastically underweight. There are potions but most are ineffective after the first month. There are also spells but they are classified dark and can be deadly to you as well or damage you internally so you may not be able to bare children in the future. The lighter spells are often ineffective and if the baby survived the cruciotus curse I doubt they will be effective."</p>
<p>    "They...they used a potion, one they said was a f-fertility potion that st-strengthens and protects the pregnancy," Harry stated. she knew every word, they weren't shy about explaining to her in detail what they were going to do. "It was dark I think but from what they said it would make sure that the baby is carried to term."</p>
<p>    "There are a number of options that could be but most fertility potions are used to help prevent miscarriages and so they protect the fetus from many abortion options if you want to go that way. I would think about it but I don't think that is a likely option for you Harry. I'm sorry. It is not fair that you have to go through this and have a very strong reminder. I was a healer in the last war and I found that was some of the hardest things many people went through."</p>
<p>    Harry nodded, "I don't really know what I think yet. Its...well it's not the babies fault but I'm only fifteen and I don't know if I can be a m-mom. I won't give it up. I grew up an orphan and I don't want someone else raising my child. I don't know what to do, I guess it doesn't feel real yet. I've known for a month I was pregnant but I couldn't really think about it. I just wanted to escape."</p>
<p>    Andromeda nodded, "Because there are few signs of torture since your last healing session, all injuries occurred around the same time, my guess is during your escape, you should be able to leave soon. I will guess sooner then I would like however since you will be going to your godfathers I am sure I can likely keep an eye on you on the coming days."</p>
<p>    Harry nodded accepting her statements, "I'm surprised Dumbledores not here."</p>
<p>    "Once these doors close, there is a spell that sets up a do not disturb ward system, for more private exams, they've been knocking on it since about five minutes after your arrival. Only the people inside the room can release it. Before I let them in, we do need to talk about the baby."</p>
<p>    Harry cringed her arms going around her stomach. "I don't...I don't want anyone knowing."</p>
<p>    That was not an unusual reaction to pregnancies caused by rape. "I can just tell the Aurors you were tortured, they will need to question you but I am sure Albus or Sirius will pull strings to have the auror be someone you trust. You won't be able to hide it for long. We can get you in touch with another healer if you would rather however you will need constant supervision because you were put under the cruciotus while pregnant. That is very dangerous for both you and the baby."</p>
<p>    Harry nodded biting on her lower lip. "Will...will you," she asked. "I'd rather...I'd rather it not...I'd rather not have more people then have to know to find out right now. I just need time and at least I know your not a death eater."</p>
<p>    "Of course," Andromeda stated. "Are you ready to see anyone?"</p>
<p>    Harry shook her head, "No but let them in."</p>
<p>    "If you want to rest first?" She'd be damned if those nosy buggers upset her patient. Not after everything she had been through. </p>
<p>    "Not here," Harry said, "I can't rest here. I can rest at Sirius's but not here."</p>
<p>    Andromeda accepted her response and went to the door. As soon as she opened it, she had to stop everyone from bursting in. There were dozens who were demanding entrance.  "Sirius and Remus only," she decided. "I will not have her being overwhelmed. Sirius is her godfather and we all know Remus is the one who keeps him calm. For now, everyone else is banned from this room."</p>
<p>    "Andromeda my dear," Dumbledore said patronizingly.</p>
<p>    "Don't my dear me," Andromeda growled refusing to put up with his nonsense. He may be important to others but her patient was what mattered at the moment and she did not need to put up with his badgering. "She has just been healed, she has just gotten herself out of that hell hole and you will not be making things more difficult and I will not have her overwhelmed, if you try I will toss you out of this hospital on your arse don't think I won't. Nymphadora that includes you."</p>
<p>    "Can I please see her now," Sirius demanded not caring about everyone else. He needed to see his god child. He never thought he would see her again and wouldn't believe she was alive unless he could see her. Harry looked out from behind Andromeda, to the crowd before quickly returning to the bed shaking slightly.  "Please Andy, I need to see that she's okay."</p>
<p>    "Do not stress her out do you understand me," Andromeda demanded.</p>
<p>    "Yes Mame," Sirius said quickly as he and Remus were allowed in. She was sitting on the bed nervously when they got inside and both looked at her shocked unable to believe she was really there, that she was alive. "Puppy," he whispered. </p>
<p>    He went to the bed and went to hug her but Andromeda stopped him in his tracks. "Shes newly healed do not touch her unless you are careful and she okays it."</p>
<p>    Harry looked to the women as Sirius pouted slightly, "I like her," Harry decided impressed not sure what else to say but she truly did like the healer who actually seemed intent on protecting her, even from her godfather and the headmaster. "I really like her."</p>
<p>    "She's was always terrifying," Sirius stated, "Now she's a healer added on. Merlin Puppy I am so glad to see you baby girl. I am so sorry I couldn't find you. I am so sorry Harry. I failed you again. I am so sorry."</p>
<p>    He looked near tears and Harry had never seen him that bad. She jumped out of the bed and ran into his arms and he hugged her careful not to hurt her. He held her and it hit her now that she was in his arms that she was safe. She was finally safe. "I got you," Sirius promised. "I got you, Harry, your safe now and I swear everyone that hurt you will pay."</p>
<p>    She didn't say anything, she just let him hold her.  Andromeda interrupted his quiet promises that were being repeated over and over as he held her. "Sirius if you're going to stay with her in your arms she's about ready to collapse again, take her to the bed," Andromeda warned.</p>
<p>    Sirius let her go slightly sitting on the bed making sure he still had a grip on her hand. After only a short time of them being there, she passed out exhaustedly her head on his leg and he ran his hands down her hair comfortingly. He gasped lightly seeing the scar over her face as her hair fell away as she laid down. A long scar from the end of the lightning bolt down the side of her face. "How...how bad," He asked looking to Andromeda. "How bad was she injured?"</p>
<p>    "I cannot tell you anything," Andromeda stated. "She's 15 now. Unless she okays her medical records I can't talk." Sirius nodded but didn't look happy about it. Andromeda chose to continue, however, "but she was with Death eaters for six weeks Sirius. We all know what they are like."</p>
<p>    Sirius took a shaky breath barely hanging onto his anger. "Sirius they will pay," Remus promised. "Everyone involved."</p>
<p>    "It took them days to break people into something unrecognizable in the last war," Sirius stated remembering the horrors they had seen as Aurors and order members, the people they had lost. "She's twitching, I can feel her twitching meaning cruciotus damage. She's a little girl. Shes only 15 years old Remus. She has already been through more than anyone her age ought to have. Now this...how the hell can anyone hurt a child."</p>
<p>    Her rest quickly turned unpeaceful as she started trembling and whimpering in her sleep. "Shh Harry I got you," Sirius said gently as she calmed down under his coaxing. "Andy, when can I take her out of here."</p>
<p>    "She made it clear she won't rest well here and I don't blame her," Andy stated. "If you allow me there to check on her before and after every one of my shifts and contact me with anything there is nothing else I can do for her here."</p>
<p>    "Tonks will take her statement though everyone pretty much knows what happened, all they now need is names and what happened while she was their," Remus stated. "They can take it at the place."</p>
<p>    "Fine, then you can take her out in the morning," Andy stated, "Since its already eight at night, the morning would be best. I will release her at 8 if there are no complications."</p>
<p>    Sirius nodded gratefully. "I'm staying," he said knowing that on most occasions, overnight visitors were not allowed. "I'm not leaving her. I've done that too much. I'm free now, no one can stop me from staying with her."</p>
<p> "I wouldn't dream of it," Andromeda said. "I also recommend guards in case they come back for her." She could not say that that was a large fear of hers. She was pregnant with a death eater spawn and they knew about it. It is likely they will come back for her and she was in no state to defend herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                     Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the lack of updates. I will try to do better but I will not make promises</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>     Harry woke up and instantly panicked, it took a minute for Sirius to calm her down and for her to remember where she was. Andromeda came in half an hour later and did some scans and gave her some potions She, however, would not take them without explanation. In the last weeks, she had many bad experiences with potions. She needed to know everything she was being given. Especially as most were not for the hospital but when she was allowed to leave. She was taking no chances. "Okay Harry, I got nutrient potions I want taken before every meal. Stomach soothing potions because it will be hard to eat right away," Andromeda said though they both knew it was also for expectant morning sickness. Harry was grateful she said nothing since they weren't alone. "I have a mild pain potion. I have a bruise balm, it cannot be used until tomorrow at the earliest because of some of the spells I cast. May I mention one of your injuries?" She nodded unsure if she should agree but choose to trust the healer wasn't going to be something she regretted. Andromeda continued once she was given approval, "Burn cream, for the burn on your shoulder needs to be put on three times a day but I cannot be there to do it and you cannot reach. Right now there is nothing else that can be done."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She nodded as Sirius took the potions, "You got these from a safe spot?" Sirius was worried since one death eater attack, the last war potions had been affected to target certain individuals. He was not risking that for his goddaughter. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Mass potion supplies, randomly selected," She said understanding the paranoia, "Floo home, do not apparate. Travelling will aggravate your injuries Harry so I am going to give you a pain reliever to take the edge off okay?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She nodded taking the potion gratefully, she was so tired of being in pain but even more than that, she was tired of being in the hospital. She wanted to leave. "Can I go now?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Not yet. Sirius, she doesn't need to be interrogated and questioned, pressured in any way, she needs rest and understanding not to be overwhelmed, if I find out that you did otherwise or allowed your little group to do otherwise I will hex you until you can't move cousin," Andromeda stated. "She is a 15-year-old girl. I don't think your group fully understands that. She does not need the added stress."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry found herself liking the healer even more. If only she had faith in people taking the orders. "I promise," Sirius stated. "Tonks will have to get a statement but anytime Harry says done then it will be a very clear done."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "My w-wand," Harry asked. She had been so long without it, she felt naked and vulnerable. A feeling she despised now more then ever. Magic rule or not. She wanted her wand. "Where is my wand?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Remus handed it over, "we kept it safe for you."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She held it tightly gripped in her hand as Andromeda went to leave the room only to see cameras and journalists. Sirius stepped out the door angrily, his goddaughter was hurt and they wanted a new story. "IF YOU ARE ALL NOT GONE IN FIVE SECONDS I WILL SHOW YOU EVER SPELL I LEARNT AS A BLACK," Sirius promised his voice echoing through the halls. "GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU VULTURES."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Tonks pushed her way through with Kingsley and a couple more Aurors getting everyone gone to allow Harry to slip through the floo system making sure there was no beetle following them just in case.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry nearly backed herself into a corner seeing the entire order present excluding the two still at Saint Mungos. She glared slightly looking to Sirius. "I did not tell them," Sirius stated annoyed, he wanted her relaxed and this was not relaxing. "Why don't I take you up to your room, I got you your own room this time is that okay?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She nodded relieved as Sirius had to help her up the steps and to her room. "There is a bathroom attached to this room but you have to share with some others. Breakfast will be soon..." There was Remus shouting down the steps that could be heard from her room causing her eyes to widen and Sirius's speech to falter. "And Remus is telling them off for all surrounding you."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Okay," Harry said nodding. She never heard the mild-mannered professor so angry before. "I think I'll get changed though. I'm kind of cold."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Okay come down whenever you are ready and there will be no one asking you anything then," Sirius said not sure what to do with himself. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry tried to give him a smile but it turned into more of a grimace. He left a few minutes later and she locked the door giving herself a breather. She quickly got changed into a sweater and jeans not having the energy to do much more.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Having survived torture worse then she had ever imagined she knew she could do this but she didn't want to. Going down and having them all watch her with pity, pitying her before they even knew what had happened was not something she thought she could deal with.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She made it half-way down when she almost literally ran into the twins. "Hey Harry," they said both giving her a small hug. "Ready to face the masses,"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She tried to smile but just couldn't. "Yeah."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   'So no," Fred said. "Want to hear about our prank shop?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "It is set to open in August."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   'We needed something to keep us busy."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "And being in Diagon Alley allowed us to spy on people."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Not that the order knew our reasonings for that," They said both grinning.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Mom would have a coronary."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "It is going to be in Diagon Alley and it is going to be bloody brilliant."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   They both walked down with her and she couldn't help but calm slightly hearing the twins talk randomly about inane details describing the shop and pranks as if nothing had changed.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   The random worried looks showed that it had or the fact that when she nearly lost her balance when she was hit with a tremor they caught her before she even had a chance to fall. Still, she appreciated the effort and it made going down to the table easier. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She nearly turned around seeing everyone look up when she entered but the twins just popped into a story about pranking Sirius or rather THE PADFOOT OF THE MARAUDERS. She took a seat across from them beside Sirius as everyone else was silent but the twins who kept talking.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Boys she doesn't want to hear that right now," Molly growled them.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Did you get Moony too," She asked deciding that for now they had it right and she was going to act as if nothing had happened. She knew it did. The screaming pain of her entire body made her aware of that but for now, to stay sane she was taking the twins approach.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Fred gave her a grin, "got him with a rubber chicken wand," Fred said proudly.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "It was brilliant baby sister."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Got a few more planned too."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Got to finish testing before we open shop."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry's hair shifted revealing the scar over her face. Molly gasped dropping the platter she was carrying in. Harry instantly fixed her hair in front of the scars. "Oh deary," Molly said going to give her a hug but Sirius stopped her. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Andys orders, no hugs unless she okays it and they have to be very careful," Sirius stated giving everyone a clear warning look. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm fine," she lied and everyone knew she was lying but they said nothing to it. It was very clear that she was not okay. "But no hugs right now. My arm hurts."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Okay so did we tell you we got Snape," Fred asked as Molly brought out food. His voice had begun as hesitant but he quickly returned to the carefree Fred as he asked. She gave him a grateful look. As did Sirius.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry took her potions Sirius handed her before getting some eggs. The stomach soother however clearly did not have time to work since as she smelled the food, her stomach began turning., Still, she took a bite of scrambled eggs only for her stomach to flip over completely. She immediately rushed from the table and Sirius ran after her and found her gagging in the bathroom. He grabbed her hair as she threw up the potions she just drank.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   He rubbed her back as she spat in the toilet. "What happened," He asked worriedly.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Stomachs not good, " She said not adding that she had horrid morning sickness for the last week or so. She decided to let him draw his own conclusions. Anything was better than the truth.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She rinsed out her mouth in the sink and took a breather. "Maybe just toast," She offered. She really couldn't stomach anything but she had been so hungry for so long she knew she needed to eat rather she wanted to or not.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   He nodded as she went back down to the dining room ignoring everyone's looks as she pushed away from her plate and picked up a piece of plain toast hoping to keep it down. When she did, she wished that she had not eaten it since Dumbledore, Tonks and Kingsley arrived. They'd want answers and she wasn't sure she could stomach giving them.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Ooh breakfast," Tonks said stumbling but Remus caught her. "Scaring off hoards of reporters is an easy way to work up an appetite. We will get to furthering your trauma by a big scary interview after I eat. Those were words straight from my mums mouth. She likes you by the way. Promised to tan my hide like I was a little girl again if I upset you enough to cause a set back in healing or even just make you cry so there will be no set-backs and no tears because I am a grown woman and I think she will do it."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry couldn't help but smile slightly, "I like your mom. She's pretty awesome," Harry decided. "For someone who looks a bit like B-Bellatrix. I don't think she'd take orders from anyone."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Especially not my dad," Tonks said with a laugh and she barely faltered even once catching sight of the new scars on her face. "No my mother didn't even listen to her parents, a good thing too, because they tried to marry her off to Lestrange but she ran away and married a muggleborn Hufflepuff. Seeing what her sisters turned into, I say she made the right choice."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry nodded, "Yeah, she's really nothing like Trixie."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Fred choked on his bacon as did Tonks and they had to be patted on the back while George did a near perfect spit take getting juice all over Sirius. "Trixie," Sirius choked casting a banishing charm. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Drove her nuts," Harry offered. "She absolutely loathed being called t-trixie. Always made her lose control."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "So of course you called her it," George said knowingly. "Damn it Harry really?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "R-Rudolph the r-red nosed reindeer, R-rabbi, Trixie, Tom, Shakespeare, you get amusement when you can," Harry pointed out. "Pissing them off brought me buckets full of amusement."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Tonks looked at her in horror which was matched by nearly everyone in the room,, "While you were there, didn't pissing them off make them worse?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry shrugged, "Usually but it was still fun while it happened. The Lestrange brothers were especially amusing to piss off. Rabi took it well, R-Rudolph not so much. Rabi even joined me mocking his brother some times."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Everyone looked at her in horror but she was there and she couldn't hide that as much as she liked to. She had not expected them to take her statement so badly. Before long breakfast was cleared away and the more necessary members of the order were present. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   What pissed her off, even more, they started in on her immediately with a patronizing tone. "My dear, I'm afraid you need to tell us what happened, I know this is a difficult subject but we need to know how much you told them so the order can prepare."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Molly tried to usher out Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins but they were fighting with her. "Stop," Harry said loud enough to make her stop. "You r-r-realise they w-would hear everything from me right," Harry stuttered. "Its none of the orders b-b-b-business w-what happened. Order d-d-d-d-d-d-....Fuck," She yelled annoyed with herself for the stutter she couldn't control. Talking should not be this difficult. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Take a breath," Sirius said realizing exactly how she got the stutter. severe cruciatus exposure. To have enough that she had a stutter was horrifying. How many times could they have put her under it to cause that damage?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   She took a breath realizing that being emotional made it so much worse. She hadn't spoken much during the last week as she had decided to keep her trap shut for escape purposes so she never realized how hard it was with the stutter she may have for the rest of her life, "The order d-d-doesn't have anything to d-do with me. It is none of there b-b-business what happened to me. I am not a member and w-w-want nothing to do with them," Harry stated. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "My dear," Dumbledore said.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Not your anything. I st-still haven't forgiven you f-f-for last term. You had no right Dumbledore."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "It seems I was right to now he has the full prophecy," Dumbledore stated. "I regret informing you now."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry laughed bitterly, it was her life on the line not his but all he cared about was his precious plans, "D-d-d-do you think I'd h-have a f-f-fucking cruciatus s-stutter if I talked," Harry demanded angrily. "When he asked I told him to fuck off because he was a red-eyed, noseless ugly son of a muggle and not even a nose job could make him less fu-fucking ugly. I asked him if he v-v-visited daddy's grave again or if he was too ashamed to be the son of a muggle."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "And his response," Fred asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to know but if she said he got no answer than he got no answer. That implied he had changed course at that which would never be good. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Perhaps I shell allow Bellatrix to change your mind," Harry said coldly remembering the words and then the pain that followed. This got flinches throughout the order who remembered what Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers had done to get information out of people in the past.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "If you had talked it is understandable but we need to know," Dumbledore stated.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Albus," Sirius warned.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry glared at the headmaster, "They br-broke b-both my legs, every toe, and finger, both arms and n-nearly every r-rib then healed them good as new and when that didn't work they crucio'd me for hours until they said they could do no more without sending me over the edge s-s-s-o I couldn't t-t-talk. Then when that again didn't work, Bellatrix brought out her kn-n-n-nives." She shifted her hair revealing the recently acquired scars on her face. seeing them fully had many members gasp in shock. "If I had f-f-f-fucken t-t-told th-the pr-prophecy w-w-would I be alive," Harry demanded as they all looked at her with complete horror. "Af-after a-about t-t-two weeks they decided to just torture me f-f-for fun and t-t-to keep m-me complacent because I refused to talk. D-d-don't fucking patronize me."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   No one told her to watch her attitude or respect the headmaster, they were too busy looking at her in complete horror about what she revealed. "Look this is done," Sirius said. "You are not interrogating her. She has been through enough. Back off and leave her be."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Sirius, I just need to ask a few questions," Tonks stated. "Not for the order, for the Auror force. Harry everyone else can go."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Just ask, I'm t-t-tired," she stated.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Do you know where you were?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Not a clue."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Can you name everyone you saw while there?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "R-R-Rodolphus Lestrange, R-Rabasten Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, T-t-tom Marvolo R-riddle, Augustus R-R-Rookwood," she closed her eyes trying to think. "Peter Pettigrew. Also a werewolf, I saw him quite a few times. I think they c-c-called him Fenrir. Those are the only names I know. I thought I heard Malfoy Sr there but I'm n-n-not sure. Everyone else wore masks. Mostly they k-k-kept it to the Lestrange's, R-Rookwood, R-Riddle, and Pettigrew. I guess to keep the chance of anyone betraying them and helping me escape. The only time I saw any others they were all in masks and it was more t-t-to make it a show."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "How did you escape," Tonks asked.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry closed her eyes. She didn't like being reminded of there. The taunting. The ridicule they had put at her. In the end, it was the taunting and mockery that got her free but it still hurt to remember and each time she closed her eyes, it was as if she was back there., "Bellatrix left her knife just slightly out of my reach," Harry explained. "Sort of as a taunt. I managed to get it and cut what was binding me. I waited until she came in because she left the door open. I think That she did it so people could hear me scream." There were flinches from everyone but Harry kept her eyes closed so as not to see their expressions. "I stabbed her in the shoulder catching her off guard. I stabbed her again in the chest and stole her wand. It worked okay for me. Not as good as my own but I could use it. I sent a hex, it should have killed them but it wasn't my wand and it only sent the Lestrange bothers flying. I ran through the manner, meeting a few others but I managed to get outside to where the brooms were stored and got on one. I got away, I could outfly them even injured. I ended up getting really lost...I flew until I found a village and summoned the day bus, I think I had flown all night and a good chunk of the day, it was evening I think. They drove me to Mungos. I passed out shortly after getting there."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "I am going to take a guess and say you don't want to describe what happened, seeing how everyone mentioned already has an order for the dementor kiss, it won't really matter for your case," Tonks stated. "I'll guess that's all you want to say."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Very much so," Harry returned.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "All right then," Tonks agreed, she refused to argue with her on that. She was a child who had just faced something most grown adults wouldn't be able to get past. The least they could do is not harass her on it. "Then we are done because my mother is a terrifying person. Do you need anything, calming drought maybe,"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "No but I think S-Sirius does," Harry said seeing how shaken both remaining Marauders were over what she had revealed which was truly the bare minimum of her experiences. "Or R-Remus because he's going to break the table."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Sirius had his hands clenched tightly, it was easy to see he wanted to kill someone but they weren't there. Remus was in no better shape as were the majority of her friends., "I'd like to go upstairs now. I'm really tired," She said not wanting to be near the order any longer. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Sirius nodded fussing over her as she went. The others were near immediately dismissed but as soon as they were out, they found Harry waiting. "Extendable ears," She asked in a whisper."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "We have something better," Fred said leading her to their room. "They wouldn't tell us anything. I mean we were all your friends but they kept us completely in the dark so we had to find out some way," he said pulling out a mirror, the image was blurry but the sound was clear. "To mix what we knew with what they knew. We figured out quickly you weren't at the usual spots so we had to get creative."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "What did they do to f-find me," Harry asked honestly wondering as they listened in as Sirius completely lost it at the order for making her uncomfortable. She wanted to know whether or not they did anything. The death eaters had taunted her with the fact that they weren't even looking, how much of it was true she did not know. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   George scowled clearly not happy with their actions, "well, they claim to be doing everything possible but what we found it was mostly covering their arses about how he now had the prophecy. We knew you were alive, otherwise, they'd have made sure we all knew sort of as a message."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   'As crude as that sounds. They were looking, Sirius was willing to torture every Slytherin he found for information but no one seemed to know."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "They k-kept me pr-pretty isolated for most of the time," Harry admitted. "I don't think they let your average death eater near me. It was mostly the inner circle."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "No Snape," Fred said. "Or so he claimed. Apparently, he wasn't trusted enough."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry thought about all the voices, "no he was n-n-never there as far as I know."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   The order was now arguing, some claimed they needed more information from her whether she was ready or not. This, of course, pissed off Sirius who was yelling that she was a child not a tool for this war and they could shove their opinion up their ass. Clearly, they were going nowhere but it did give Harry a clear idea of who was out for her and who was out for the order. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Did they show any signs of even getting close," Harry asked. She had been desperate to be saved but eventually gave up hope of it ever happening. Still, it was something she wondered desperately about.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   By the look the others gave her, it was clear no one had gotten even close. "We had the DA searching everywhere, for any sign of information," Hermione stated. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "How bad was everyone injured," Harry asked worriedly. "I remember Ne-Nev getting t-t-t-tossed and colin, I remember him getting hexed."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Some injuries, cruciate damage, cutting curses, blasting hexes. No Hogwarts deaths or permanent injuries," Hermione stated. "Neville was the worst as was that first year you saved. There were a couple of others but nothing needing more than a night or two in Mungo's."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry had to ask, "were they really looking or did they expect me to just fall into their laps?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Well seeing as you did, it is not such a strange thought now," George stated.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "But do you want our honest opinion."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   'No I want you to lie," Harry returned.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "They did everything possible," George lied, that was what she was afraid of. Experience at Hogwarts showed her that the adults were never there when needed and that they weren't able to be depended on. "If you want the lie."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Truthfully, I think the majority thought you'd fall into their laps or it was already too late," Fred said bluntly.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Cept Sirius and Remus. They literally against Dumbledores will went to the ward lines of every suspected death eater trying to hear something or find your scent."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Those he could, he got through. He was also in contact with the Auror's who were searching."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "They spent most of their time in Knockturn and truth be told, I heard of a couple of minor death eaters going missing and I overheard Remus talking about obliviating someone they questioned."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "I highly doubt the questioning was ministry approved."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Quite a few of them did a half ass job, truthfully Dumbledore included."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "He tried to get Sirius to stop what he was doing and made out that he had everything under control but seeing as you escaped on your own I don't buy it."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Also when we told him very clearly he wasn't doing shit all we are not welcome in the order but apparently dad says that we were just upset when we told him to fuck off."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Ron did as well." </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Hermione did the same in a Hermione-ish way."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>    "I don't think the order has realized that she called him useless and ineffective and lacking any common sense since she said it so diplomatically."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "That's a complete 'Fuck You' from Hermoinee."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry stopped them though it was slightly heartwarming to find out Hermione told off the headmaster in any way seeing as she was a very strong supporter of him. Same with Ron. What the twins were saying as the five of them, Ginny included were all backing her over the order. Would that change when they knew what happened? Would it change when they saw her scars or the fact that she was pregnant?, "So Sirius and R-Remus were looking for me and Dumbledore was letting me r-rot. No way only two people could find me even if it was Sirius."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Ron glared at her, "Why two people," He demanded. "Did you think any of us wouldn't fight tooth and nail to get you back Harry. Your practically my sister and have been since the first year. We'd never give up on you. Until we saw a body we weren't going to stop looking."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Hell if we saw a body we would still think somehow you managed to get away because honestly if a basilisk couldn't kill you a group of death eaters sure as hell couldn't," Ginny added.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "We've been searching," Hermione stated needing to get her to say in things as well, "They got Ron Ginny and me on lockdown here but not the twins. We are the base of the DA."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Fred cleared his throat, "if we may continue," He requested as the other three rolled there eyes. "Thank you, as George and I were explaining before we were so rudely interrupted. We've been running our own searches."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Susan has been questioning her aunt about what the Aurors knew, she couldn't get much but well, she eavesdropped on a lot of floo calls and visits with other Aurors."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Oliver lived near a death eater manor and made to fly through the wards and cast a tracking charm with a bit of your hair we knicked. Slightly dark but he said he'd cast an unforgivable if it meant getting you back. He's also friends with a Slytherin who likely wears the mark or will eventually be a death eater but not by choice and has been asking questions and he has even been hinting at potentially getting the mark if he thought it would do anything but his friend said he'd do some looking, got nothing because he was a son of a minor death eater, not an inner circle member, he's not really important enough."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "We've been in the alley and Knockturn turning over rocks there legally and illegally."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "While Alberforth Dumbledore is an order member, he's not a very loyal one overall. He doesn't get on with Albus Dumbledore despite being brothers. He has been keeping an ear out and Lee took a summer job there to talk to his less appropriate clientele."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Alicia also did something similar but it was more...flirty then working to see if she could seduce out any rumors, we didn't get where you were but we did get a better idea of where you were not."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Which is a serious sacrifice on her part if you've seen some of them."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Hermione and Ron have been running interference and Ginny's letters to her 'boyfriend' are also more news than not."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Some of our pureblooded members have been going to extremes. Fay Dunbar is related to the Notts and when visiting her cousins she went down to check the dungeons in the manor on an off chance that you were there. She has also been asking questions but was warned off of it, of course, that won't stop a Gryffindor. Again no takers or even getting close but it was a very valid attempt at locating you."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Lunas also been passing coded messages to the DA through the quibbler but mostly whether or not there is news."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "We were looking," The twins finished together. "All of us were doing everything possible to find you, most of the DA involved in looking were risking their own necks to do so. Going where they really shouldn't have which meant a lot of Knockturn alley visits to listen in at shops and bars. If anyone had said anything we would have heard but they were keeping it so quiet most of the death eaters didn't know where you were and if they did they weren't even whispering about it."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "It doesn't make the fact that we didn't get you back any better but Harry, we all tried."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry looked at them shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. They had really done all that? Even those she was barely acquainted with had risked so much to find her. "Merlin you...wh-what?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "It wasn't good enough," Fred stated, "But 6 weeks when most of you were not even of age is difficult. If we had had more time or had set it up before you were taken we would have had a better chance but we tried."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "We haven't had the last year building contacts but if anything were to happen again, we'd have a good going on it," George said. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry pulled them both into a hug before doing the same to the other three, "th-thank you," Harry said unable to believe what she was hearing. "You all...I can't b-believe everyone...merlin, you all really did that for m-me?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Neville was the worse," Ron stated. "I mean he was trying to get everywhere, apparently he snuck out of his house and went to Knockturn a lot, we mostly made sure no one under age went down there looking for answers but...well you try to stop Neville and Luna."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry chewed lightly on her lower lip about to say something but the meeting downstairs ended before she could. They quickly scrambled so it wasn't as if they were listening in anymore. "Harry Andy is here," Sirius stated.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry went to her room which but stopped by the twins, "no listening c-ch-charms." She did not want them to know. She needed privacy.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   "Use our room," Fred stated, "We run sweeps and its protected."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>   Harry brought Andy to the twin's room as they locked it down and she cast a mofliate barrier before doing some work on the injuries and talking to the 15-year-old. Harry however was barely listening. her mind on what she just found out. So many taking risks for her. She could barely believe it. It wasn't the adults which truly was not a surprise but so many from Hogwarts. It also worried her. Would they stand by her if they knew of the child she carried?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>